


Mistletoe

by ArtOtaku



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Hugging, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Living Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Ryuu is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtOtaku/pseuds/ArtOtaku
Summary: Gaku and Tenn are way too obvious in love but too oblivious to see the others feeling. Ryuu wants them to get together because he is done with them.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend said: 'If you have a writersblock, write some random one-shots.' So here is one of the random one-shots I wrote at 1am.

For the last month, Ryuu had noticed his best friends had gotten awfully close. When he asked about it, both denied. But Ryuu wasn't stupid. 

Tenn started sleeping in Gaku's room. It wasn't weird. Tenn had sleeping problems and nightmares. Gaku and him both had accepted that every now and then, Tenn would sleep next to one of them. It was innocent. But the last two weeks, he found Tenn in Gaku's bed almost every morning. 

They also barely fought anymore (Ryuu didn't mind that), sat extremely close next to each other which caused a lot of blushing and even shared their stuff. Tenn, who just drank from Gaku's waterbottle during practice or Gaku who was allowed to eat one of Tenn's donuts. 

Ryuu was done with how they were denying their feelings. Even Anesagi-san was done with the two and even allowed them to get together. But when she said that, the two denied, as usual. So Ryuu decided to help. Both of them were too stubborn to admit and too oblivious to notice the feelings of the other anyway.

It was the day after christmas. They finally had a day off and were able to celebrate the holiday together. They had planned a brunch with Anesagi-san. And in the evening, they were invited for a secret santa party at the Idolish7 dorm. 

Ryuu had woken up really early. He decorated the appartement very festive. With placing his presents under the tree, he was almost done. He grabbed the mistletoe and hung it above the corner of their couch. Gaku always sat in the corner and Tenn lately joined next to him. So he took that opportunity.

Ryuu started on the food he brunch and he heard someone walking. It was Gaku. 'Morning, Gaku.' 'Morning, you are up early. Did you seriously do all this already?' Gaku looked at all the decorations. 'Yeh, it is our first christmas together since you started living here and I want the festive spirit here.' Gaku yawned and hummed in response before flopping on the couch and started watching tv.

Ryuu was 50% sure his plan would work. If not, Ryuu had bought the two matching sweaters. If that message doesn't come through than Ryuu would just straight up tell them to get together. 

Not much later, Tenn had woken up as well. 'Morning Tenn. Did you sleep well?' Tenn hummed: 'Yeh, I hope you too since you woke up so early to do all this.' 'Yes, I did get proper sleep. Don't you like the decorations?' Tenn walked toward the couch. 'It makes the place look a lot cosier.' Tenn took a seat next to Gaku, who was laying on the short end of the corner sofa. Tenn crawled next to Gaku and placed his head on the other's shoulder. Ryuu couldn't be happier. His plan will work.

After an hour, Ryuu was done with the food. He prepared the rest of the table and looked at the clock. In half an hour, Anesagi-san would arrive.   
'Gaku, Tenn, you should get dressed. Anesagi-san will arrive in half an hour. And don't forget to put your presents under the tree.' The two hummed and stood up. Before they were able to take a step, Ryuu pointed it out. 'You guys are forgetting something.' The two both raised a brow and Ryuu pointed to the ceiling. The two looked up.

'Ryuu, what is the meaning of this?' Tenn asked while glaring at him. Gaku was rubbing his neck, he clearly felt the pressure. 'It's a mistletoe. If two people stand under it, they have to kiss. It's a christmas tradition.' Ryuu sounded a bit too excited. 'It doesn't give us bad luck or anything so I am going to get changed.' Gaku declared. But Ryuu didn't allow them to flee away. 'No. You aren't allowed to move if you two don't kiss.' He knew he sounded stern but he just wanted it to work. 'Ryuu, we don't want to kiss so don't demand us to do.' Tenn said. Gaku spoke up as well 'I agree. Ryuu, why are you demanding this?' 

Ryuu signed. He really was done with their denial. 'You two want to kiss each other. Stop denying and admit that you have feelings for each other.' He almost begged them. He wants his friends to be happy. 'Anesagi-san and I support it. So please just confess.' He saw the two look at each other. They stayed in silence for a while.

'Okay, fine. Tenn, I really like you' Gaku spurted out. 'I guess you could have done that in a bit more romanticly.' Tenn said while turning towards him. Gaku looked at Tenn. His facial expression was soft. His eyes sparkled. Tenn signed and gave in. 'You really are an idiot.' He placed a kiss on Gaku's lips. 'But I hope you want to be my idiot.' Tenn placed his arms around Gaku's neck. Gaku sneaked his arms around Tenn's waist and pulled him closer. 'I would love to be.' 

The two enjoyed a moment in each other's arms. Their foreheads touched and a couple butterfly kisses were given. Ryuu enjoyed the sight. Seeing his best friends together, is definitely the best gift he got this christmas. Ryuu didn't want to interrupt so he slowly went back to the kitchen to check on the food. 

But before he could, there was a knock on the door. Ryuu went and opened the door. 'Goodmorning Anesagi-san!' 'Morning, Ryuu.' She walked in and spotted Gaku and Tenn together. 'How about you two change into something more appropriate for a brunch.' The two immediatly went to their rooms. 'Can I help you with the presents?' Ryuu offered. 'Yes, thank you. Also good job on getting the two together. How did you do that?' Ryuu smiled proudly and after he placed the presents under the tree, he stood on the couch and got the mistletoe of the ceiling. He held it proudly and showed it to his manager. 'I guess a little christmasmagic helped me.'


End file.
